Dave-Eli Friendship
The friendship between Eli Goldsworthy and Dave Turner began in the twelfth season of Degrassi when Eli cast Dave as the male lead in his musical, Romeo and Jules. Friendship History Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), Eli just happens to stare at Dave, who is dressed like a woman, and watches the fight between him and his good friend Adam. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Eli approaches Dave with Tristan while Dave and Alli are kissing, and, once he realizes what he's interrupted, he says, "Uh, sorry. Terrible timing." Alli says it's no problem. Eli introduces Tristan to Dave, and says that they will be working closely on the musical. Eli explains, and says that Tristan is his Juliet. Alli starts chuckling as Dave makes a confused face. Later, Dave is seen practicing with Tristan, along with Eli watching. Eli asks if he is OK, because he's not sure he's feeling it. He says he's just warming up, to which Tristan replies, "Warming up? We've been doing this scene for an hour." He says he's not sure he can do it because he isn't gay (adding "no offense" to Tristan). Eli says he's also not Italian. He tells him he doesn't actually have to be in love with Jules, and he makes a joke, saying it'd be easier if he looked like Ryan Gosling. This time, Tristan takes offense, and says that he is going to take a granola break. Eli says he understands that he sprang it upon him, but says that he is a good actor. He says that it's too weird, and asks him if he made Juliet a guy to make a statement and Eli replies, "Yeah, I am. Some people aren't okay with two dudes being in love." He tells him to imagine if people hated on him for dating Alli, and he admits that it would seriously suck, and says that he'll try to make it work, but he doesn't know how to play gay. Eli tells him to follow Tristan's lead. Tristan is seen performing. Eli tells him that he can do the balcony scene once Tristan is done. He says he took his advice, saying he's following a character from Happy Endings. He goes on stage and acts ridiculously, and after about 2 lines in, Eli shouts for him to stop. He asks how it was, and Eli angrily says it was horrible. He says he can't do that, and Tristan agrees, saying, "Yeah, that was totally offensive." Eli says that he thought Dave took the play seriously, and Dave says that he does, and that he wasn't trying to be offensive, but he was trying to be gay. Tristan says that wasn't gay and that it was a stereotype. Eli says he doesn't have to be gay, just him...a person in love. He says to forget Tristan and Jules and asks him who he loves. He says to picture her whenever he says the stuff. He says he's unsure on whether he can do it, and Eli tells him to find a way. Dave and Tristan are seen doing the play. Eli and Alli are watching, impressed. Becky is watching unnoticed as well, from outside the room. Eli says, "cut," and that he nailed it. Dave said he followed Eli's advice, and that he just thought about Alli. Eli says he thinks they have a hit on their hands. In Got Your Money (2), Eli is taking pictures of Dave and Tristan do a photoshoot for posters for the play, but the hockey players notice what they’re doing and mock them. Eli tells them to keep it down, and Luke tells Eli that he should keep the gay stuff to himself. At the dance Eli shows off his giant poster for the play, which features Dave and Tristan. Dave gets heckled by a couple of the hockey guys and responds by bragging about how he’s going to have sex with Alli, which upsets her. Dave admits to Eli that the hockey team’s comments bother him and that they ruined his night with Alli. Eli tells Dave that he should be having sex with Alli instead of being at the dance worrying about what everyone else thinks. Dave heads to Alli’s house to apologize. In Waterfalls (1), Eli is doing a rehearsal for the play for Clare and Asher's article and Dave is seen dancing onstage when Asher walks in. In Sabotage (2), Eli and Dave are both at Clare's 17th Birthday Party and both end up getting into a fight with the Ice Hounds. In Scream (1), Eli gives the cast a pep talk about the play, but still is worried about it being cancelled, so Dave gives Eli some insightful advice on how to save the play. In Scream (2), Eli and Dave are at the Romeo and Jules opening and Dave performs in Romeo & Jules which was a success. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dave alerts Clare that their moving the lockers to fix an electrical problem in the roof. Eli offers for Clare to move into his locker, and Dave teases him about if he is ready for that level of commitment. Eli burns him when he asks if Dave needs help finding a girl. Later, Dave approaches Eli at his locker, and teases him again, this time about Clare's items cluttering the locker. The two begin to walk, and Eli realizes he has Clare's diary. Dave's comments and Eli's curiously prompt him to read the journal. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they talk about Cam's suicide in the parking lot. Dave tells Eli that his dad has seen many dead bodies since he is a police officer. Eli asks him how his dad gets over all the bodies he has seen. Dave tells him he just doesn't bring it home with him. In Karma Police (2), Eli instructs Dave on how to hold a fake gun on the set of his Zombie short film. In Zombie (1), both Eli and Dave watch over and edit Eli's zombie film, before Connor interrupts them to talk to Dave. Connor wants Dave to get back with Alli, but Dave said that he didn't want to be like Eli and Clare, as they were constantly breaking up and getting back together. Trivia *They are both good friends with Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Fiona Coyne and Tristan Milligan and were close friends with Adam Torres. *They were both involved with Romeo and Jules: Eli was the director and Dave played Romeo. *Eli was the one who convinced Dave to go and apologize to Alli in Got Your Money (2). *They both have interests in the arts. *They both regularly went to Adam Torres for advice. *They were both very upset by Adam's death. *They both got into a fight with a member of the Ice Hounds. *They both had a conflict with Luke Baker. *They both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *They both had a dislike of Becky Baker, although Eli seems to be on good terms with her. *Both had sexual affairs: Dave with Jacinta Morley and Eli with Lenore Mantino. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery DaveEli28.jpg Tristan-Eli-Becky-and-Dave-eli-goldsworthy-31416050-500-749.jpg Bow-tristan-eli-dave-.jpg tumblr_m5zhsj7qyA1ql0ddho1_500 (1).jpg Degrassi-1219-Recap.jpg tumblr_m6nh19a6sj1rz4xeoo1_500.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg Degrassi drama club!.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Degrassi-holiday-pics-dave-eli.jpg 0233.jpg 7897uiiyuiy.png 7yuixxx.png 897uiosss.png 8uiouu.png Fghyr5t.jpg 293743_lalt-1.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-3.jpg 534er4.JPG tumblr_mkgj9238k81qcuqx0o2_500.gif|Dave and Eli 318138_576693445674687_1069139195_n (1).jpg 541412_576693322341366_429420497_n.jpg 557903_576693355674696_472439540_n.jpg D r a m a.jpg Cmr012.PNG Dg120506g2-12.jpg EliDave1.jpg 9.-Eli-Dave.-1205.-1024x575.jpg GotyourmoneyEli&Dave.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10